


my heart, your soul, and this life of ours

by EllaYuki



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Nalu Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: NaLu Week Drabbles1. Nostalgia - as they leave the capital to reunite their friends, lucy gets nostalgic2. Tarot - lucy hates cana's tarot readings because they always come true, and not always in a nice way3. Flaws - natsu and lucy argue about each other's flaws (dialogue only!)4. Body Language - natsu can read lucy like an open book (even when it doesn't seem like it)5. Mask - the guild holds a masquerade party and lucy has an innocent bit of fun with one of the attendees6. Tattoo - natsu is shocked by future lucy's missing arm and guild mark just as much as he's horrified by the fact that she's dying7. Intertwined - the fates are playful and wilful, and the two of them never really stood a chance.





	1. nostalgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as they leave the capital to reunite their friends, lucy gets nostalgic

‘you comin’?’

the feeling that hits her square in the chest at those words, in that voice, coming from those lips, makes her heart beat faster and has tears prick at the corner of her eyes, is only partly surprising. nostaligia, she thinks, a smile spreading on her face.

she has a sudden flashback, of a moment months and years and ages ago, similar, almost identical, being dragged away from chasing guards, the hand in her own, firm, blazing hot, and her pulse in her ears.

wild, untamable excitement fills her every fiber, the prospect of a new adventure, of finding her friends, reuniting her family, natsu at her side like always.

really, she’s missed him, more than she’ll ever be able to admit, more than she would have liked, considering the way he left her behind. but now, in this moment, his hand still as scorching hot in hers as it was long ago, as it always is, she feels alive again, feels like all those lonely months never happened, like they’re back at the start.

the bright toothy grin on his face is infectious, has her cheeks flushing, her own smile widening, and oh, she never wants to let go of his hand again.

‘yeah!!!!’ she shouts, unable to contain her cheer, and away they go on a new adventure.

because it’s always more fun when they’re together.


	2. tarot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lucy hates cana's tarot readings because they always come true, and not always in a nice way

she kind of hates cana’s readings.

she tries to never pays too much attention to them, mostly because half the time they’re exaggerated and she’s pretty sure the other girl does it on purpose to get a rise out of her, but also because she’d like to think she can take her destiny into her own hands, without listening to what a bunch of cards have to say about her fate and her future.

still, she kind of hates them.  

the most frustrating and the most embarrassing thing about the whole thing is the fact that, someway or other, and  _especially_  with those that came true, it always, always involves natsu.

her cards said something about lucy having a fateful encounter and it was the anniversary of when she met natsu and became a fairy tail mage. then they said something about someone surprising her in a time of need, and natsu uprooted an entire rainbow sakura tree to cheer her p when she was sick.

even when the cards predicted tears and a long period of sadness, which with everything that had just happened, lucy had not wanted to think about, the thought of even more tears depressing in itself, it was still about natsu and the way he left with barely a word.

so yes, she kind of hates the accuracy of cana’s readings, and she can’t help feeling a bit terrified when, the evening before the alvarez army is set to arrive, cana unceremoniously pulls her aside, drink in one hand, cards in the other.

the dread that fills her becomes even worse when, after a few minutes, cana tells her with a huff that the cards are acting weird, won’t tell her anything concrete.

lucy can’t help thinking that she might be hiding something, but forces the thought aside and smiles at her, tells her that hey, they’re at war tomorrow, it’s better that they don’t rely on the cards and become complacent or paranoid.

the entire way home after that, with natsu and happy trailing behind her, because no matter what, they wanted to spend the night with her (and her cheeks are still red by the time they arrive at the apartment), she can’t help thinking about what it all means.

she looks at natsu’s smiling face and hears cana saying the future’s uncertain, her tone a little bit subdued, and wonders if the fear gripping her heart means something terrible is about to happen. there’s a sudden flash of an image in her head, natsu lying on the ground unconscious, bloody, broken,  _again_ , as always taking the brunt of the fight, and she has to shake her head to dispel it.

it’s too painful to think about, especially when he’s right here, in her home, safe and sound and smiling, relaxed despite the oncoming battles.

yes, she hates cana’s readings. she can’t help it.

because they always come true.


	3. flaws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> natsu and lucy argue about each other's flaws

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dialogue only!

‘you stubborn, bull-headed-‘

‘come on, it wasn’t that bad-‘

‘you’re too hot-headed!’

‘yeah, well, you’re a scaredy-cat at the most stupid of times!’

‘at least  _i_  have  _some_  shred of a self-preservation instinct!’

‘ha! as if you’re ever gonna have better instincts than a dragon!‘ 

‘better than a dragon, no, maybe not, but i do have better instincts than a  _hot-headed dragon slayer_ who won’t even asses the threat in front of him before he jumps into a fight.’

'at least i don’t wait to jump into the fight until i have no other choice! and besides, unlike some, at least i know when something is too much to handle.’

’…you’re joking, right? how many times were you completely out of your depth and refused to back down until someone knocked you out or dragged you away before you got yourself killed? i can bring happy to testify on how he had to haul your ass out of a fight with zeref if i need to.’

'it’s not like you’re one to talk, letting that asshole beat you up on tenrou island instead of running away and saving yourself.’

'as if i’d ever leave you behind, especially when you were half buried alive.’

'i would have handled it somehow!' 

'when? before or after he dropped some more boulders on top of you, you stubborn brat?!’

'if i’m stubborn, then what are you?’

'at least i can reign in my damn temper.’

'the times you kicked me for coming into your room say otherwise.’

'yes, well, uninvited “guests” get booted out, especially when they’re intruding on my private time.’

’“private time”, heh.’

'not like that, you perv!!’

'i’m not the one who said it, you weirdo!’

'i’m not the one who sneaks into a girl’s house and bed when she’s asleep just because i feel like it!’

'not my fault your bed’s more comfortable.’

'you could ask.’

'you’d say no.’

'you could still ask.’

'whatever, still doesn’t warrant being kicked.’

'i wouldn’t kick you if you didn’t do it!’

'yeah, yeah.’

'besides, that wasn’t the point here.’

'you had a point?’

'yes, i had a point. the point was that you’re impulsive and hot-headed and you don’t think before you act and you have absolutely no sense of self preservation, nor any notion of privacy.’

'you still like me, though.’

'gods help me, i do.’


	4. body language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> natsu can read lucy like an open book (even when it doesn't seem like it)

he can always tell her moods by more than just her scent.

the way her shoulders are drawn in, sometimes obviously, sometimes ever so slightly, when she feels down and she thinks no one’s paying attention. the way her chin tilts up just so when she’s annoyed (especially with him). the way her entire body goes more or less boneless when she’s relaxed in her home.

people think he can’t read body language for shit, especially when it’s not a matter of life and death, but he can ready lucy like she’s an open book sometimes.

(just because he tends to ignore it occasionally, doesn’t mean he can’t tell what she’s feeling.)

he’s learned to tell the difference between her smiling when her spine is straight and she’s standing at full height, hands on hips, and the smile that goes with the bowed head and (poorly) hidden fists. they’re so very different from her usual sunny smile, eyes closed and posture open and welcoming.

even after not seeing her for a year, he can still tell the moment she closes herself off to him, the moment his words and attitude make her turn from the melancholic friendliness and sadness from moments earlier to defensive and low-key angry.

(it’s when he realizes he screwed up leaving the way he had, but it’s not like he can do anything about it now.)

even when smiles again, goes back to the topic of the guild, he can tell it’s to cover up the year-long hurt, can see the pain radiating from every inch of her body.

(it becomes clear later that night, when he’s standing in front of a wall with information about all their friends –except himself and happy- just how lonely she was, just how much his leaving and the guild disbanding tore at her heart.

and the decision to make a signal out of the palace and start finding everyone again is the easiest he’s ever made.

the way she smiles, laughs, and becomes an open book again, makes everything exciting again.)


	5. mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the guild holds a masquerade party and lucy has an innocent bit of fun with one of the attendees.

the masks and the spells cast over the hall (to change hair color, to change voice, to changes scent) give an air of mystery, of anonymity that makes the masquerade even more enchanting.

lucy looks at her friends around her and she can’t tell who’s who in most cases (juvia and gray are easy to spot, because juvia can’t stay away from him even when she’s supposed to pretend to be someone else, and wendy’s the shortest girl in the guild).

it’s the perfect place, the perfect occasion for some well-meaning pranks, for some innocent dalliances without having to feel awkward the next day.

she wanders where natsu is, though she’s sure he’s going to make himself noticeable sooner or later, because he doesn’t know how to be inconspicuous.

she walks around the large hall, a drink in her hand, making random small talk here and there and trying not to give herself away. it’s fun, more so than she imagined it would be. at one point, the dancing starts, and she’s invited by a few of the guys, and a couple of the girls, too.

by the time she retreats to a dark corner to have a moment to herself and catch his breath, it’s been over an hour and her feet are already starting to ache.

she leans against the wall, closes her eyes and just lets the noise of the hall wash over her, and she loses herself in her thoughts. she barely notices when someone approaches her, so out of it she is, but her eyes snap open when they start gently twirling a lock of her now cherry-blossom pink hair.

‘nice hair,’ he says and his voice sounds deep, and almost playful. lucy takes in his appearance, slightly taller than her, blond hair, brown eyes, dressed like a fairy tale prince, the mask over his eyes black and simple, and his smile as playful as his voice.

‘thanks,’ she says, feeling her cheeks flush a little. her deep-green mask might hide half of her face, but it doesn’t hide her blush and she can’t help cursing herself for not choosing a different one.

‘come here often?’ he asks and she can’t help the snort of laughter that escapes her.

‘that’s corny,’ she answers between giggles, ‘but yes, i do.’

‘it is, isn’t it? well, you seem like the type of girl who likes corny stuff like that.’

‘do i, now?’

‘yep.’

his eyes sparkle in mischief behind the black velvet covering his face, and she can’t help thinking of natsu again. he has yet to make his usual, loud and telling entrance. she pushes the thought of him away.

‘wanna dance?’

she looks out at the dance floor where a few pairs are swaying to a soft ballad.

‘maybe after i finish my drink,’ she answers, ‘i’ve been dancing until just now.’

‘noticed, yeah.’

‘oh, you’ve noticed?’

'yep, sure did.’

he cheeks warm up again at that and she ducks her head, taking a long sip from her glass of cider. she can feel his gaze on her, scorching and intent.

after a few moments of companionable silence, he straightens his back, squares his shoulders and takes her hand in his. when she looks at him, from what little she can see of his face, she can read a type of stubborn determination. it’s familiar, but then again, she’s surrounded by friends, family. so she lets him pull her up a set of stairs and behind a corner.

'well,’ she thinks as her back is pressed against a wall and she’s kissed breathless, 'this is forward. and nice.

it can be any one of her friends, but that’s the charm of this party. it can be anyone under the mask, and it can be anyone you want it to be, and there will be no awkwardness come morning because you won’t know who it is, and they won’t know who you are (again, with the few exceptions).

the kiss is hot, hotter than she ever imagined a kiss could possibly be, and wet, and she melts into it, opens to him and clings when her knees turn wobbly. 

and when they return to the party later, she can still feel the warmth on her lips. 

(that night she dreams of scorching lips and flashes of pink and she wakes up with half a name on her lips and her hair back to its natural blonde.)

~

it’s noon when she finally gets to the guild hall the next day, and everybody is talking about the party, trying, and in some cases failing to be ambiguous, and lucy looks around the tables for her teammates.

she spots natsu and happy at a table near the bar, laughing with gray and erza. 

when she approaches them, erza notices her first and waves in greeting.

'morning, lucy!’ she says and lucy answers in kind, greets the rest, too, and sits down in the empty seat on natsu’s left.

they talk over lunch, laughing over max and how he ended up, yet again, with a broomstick up his butt (because by now it’s something of a tradition), and it’s a while before she notices she’s being stared at.

when she does, she turn and sees natsu, fist propping his chin up, looking at her like he’s trying very hard to figure something out.

'what?’ she asks, cheeks flushing from the attention. they always do that when he stares at her like that.

'the pink looked good, but as i thought, the yellow suits you the best.’

for a second, lucy is thrown off by the words, out of nowhere as they are. she’s not wearing either pink nor yellow today, so where is this coming from, she wonders.

and then natsu reaches over, pulls lightly on a lock of hair and oh.

_oh._

(her cheeks burn, her heart stutters in her chest.

and she feels like hiding but she can’t make her legs move.

and she still feels the warm press of lips on her own, even now.)

well, so much for not feeling embarrassed the next day.


	6. tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> natsu is shocked by future lucy's missing arm and guild mark just as much as he's horrified by the fact that she's dying.

it flashes before his mind’s eye, the memory of her smiling face when she first got her fairy tail mark, the pink tattoo bright on the back of her hand. he remembers how happy she was about it, and how he had pretended to not give a damn.

he sees it now, on the lucy he’s known for months (years, but not really), her hand trembling and she’s trying the staunch the blood of the lucy from the future.

the lucy who’s lost her right arm, who’s lost her guild mark along with her guild, the lucy who’s went through more pain than he can even imagine.

the lucy who’s dying. because he failed to protect her. because one asshole decided she needed to die for a future that will never happen.

his own mark feels like it’s burning on his shoulder. or maybe that’s just his imagination, because he’s burning hotter than ever, white-hot rage, fuelled by the agony of seeing her laying there helpless, markless, bleeding and fading.

the reverent way she touches his lucy’s mark, a sad, pained smile on her lips, makes his breath hitch in his chest, up his throat, and he feels the tears prickling at the corners of his eyes.

and then she goes limp, her heart stuttering and then stopping altogether, and the last shreds of his fraying self-control snap.

because lucy is dead (even if it’s not his lucy, it’s still lucy).

and he needs to tear to shreds and burn to ashes the one who took away her future.


	7. intertwined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the fates are playful and wilful, and the two of them never really stood a chance.

 

it’s not something either of them ever expected, ever even imagined.

but such is the way of fate, of destiny, you can make it your own as much as you want, but only up to a certain point. the rest will forever be out of your hands. such is the case for them.

their lives have always been and will always be intertwined, entangled, two pieces of a perfectly flawed puzzle. four hundred years in the making and still going strong, every day a new adventure, every day growing up and growing closer, every day a push and pull that drives them ever closer, ever forward.

it starts in days long gone, a past neither of them knows but from what they’ve heard from others. it starts with a mourning brother, and a loyal, helping friend. it starts with promises made and plans that become derailed and constant threats looming over their heads.

it’s starts in hargeon, in a city by the sea, both searching for something and finding each other. it almost ends a few times, in tears, in agony, in grief so painful it steals the breath from healthy lungs, but they always, always pull though. she’s always there for him, and he’s always,  _always_  there for her, without fail.

it starts with love and it ends with love and it continues, forever on, with love.

all-encompassing, faithful, and ridiculously beautiful.


End file.
